venturebrothersfandomcom-20200216-history
Dermott Fictel
History Dermott is the son of Thaddeus Venture and Nikki Fictel. He was conceived after Rusty had sex with underage Nikki believing her to be 20. Nikki's mother blackmailed Rusty by threatening to reveal the incident to the tabloids. Rusty paid them off and never saw Demott as a baby. Dermott was raised to believe his grandmother was his real mother so Nikki, who he believes as his sister wouldn't have to take care of him while she was still a teenager. Dermott would eventually meet his father as a teenager when his grandmother (Pretending to be his mother) told him that his father was at the Rusty Venture day camp. Dermott would then began to believe that his real father was Brock Samson and not Rusty. Dermott would then befriend his half-brother Hank Venture completely unaware of their relationship. Dermott would then create a band along with Hank and H.E.L.P.eR., which they named Shallow Gravy. Dermott would hang out with Hank and would eventually join as an employee of Hank Co.. Dermott soon ask Hank to find out where his mother was when he was waiting for a ride where he told him his father was Brock Samson. Dermott and Hank soon got their band a gig at Hank and Dean's home school prom, where they played their song jacket. Dermott would eventually started to get treat diffrently by Rusty whom became aware of Dermott's relationship with him. Dermott would eventually become aware that Rusty was his father after Dr. Orpheus saved him from jail time, where he revealed that he sensed a Venture brother was in trouble. Dermott would then go to the Venture Compound again and would call Rusty dad in front of Hank and Dean as well suprising the twins. Personality Dermott Fictel is a stereotypical punk. He's confrontational, resentful of authority and "macho". He often brags of accomplishments, such as his hands being registered as lethal weapons or teaching a ninjitsu class (he actually wears the padded clothing for a rape prevention class). He also projects the attitude of a 'ladies man', even though his only known interaction with a girl was with Triana, where he just made lewd comments and insulted her. His pseudo-machismo, penchant for hiding things in his rectum, and almost clinging nature towards Hank (as well as general indifference to actual women) leads many fans to believe that he is a closeted homosexual. Dermott also has a fake girlfriend who he describes as a model who lives 'upstate'. Relationships With Other Characters Hank Venture Hank and Dermott became best friends on their first meeting. They share many interests, including rock music and formed a band, "Shallow Gravy" with Dermott on vocals, Hank on guitar/bass, and H.E.L.P.eR being used for percussion. Dermott occasionally becomes frustrated by Hank's naivete. He tends to stick very close to Hank's side and even sneaks into his bedroom un-announced. Neither of them were aware that they're half-brothers (Hank was once, but had his memory erased). However, hank along with dean was shocked when dermott called Dr.Venture "dad" in front of them so it is unknown what their relationship will be like in future episodes but the two are friends so nothing might not change. Dean Venture Dean and Dermott shared a contentious relationship early on, culminating in Dean attacking Dermott after he insulted Triana. Since then they've settled into a quiet dislike for one another. Dermott even attempted to help Dean win back Triana's favor after an embarrasing fight at the Venture homeschool P.R.O.M. Like Hank neither were they are really half brothers. However, when dermott called Dr.Venture "dad" in front of hank and dean the two now know of their relation and it is unknown what their relationship will be like in future episodes but the two dislike each other so nothing might not change. Dr. Venture Unbeknowst to Dermott, Dr. Venture is his Real father. Thaddeus has mildly open disdain for Dermott, viewing him as a hooligan. Dermott tends to react with indifference. He was not aware of his relation to Dermott originally thinking he was brock's son, but apparently found out the truth during the jacket special near the end, as he recognized his last name and estimated dermott's age and refused to continue the interview. In the halloween special he is seen trying to discipline him at the beginning of the episode stating "I have my reasons" when Dr.Orpheus asked him why (meaning he is now aware of his relation) . In "Momma's Boy" Dr. Orpheus realizes that Dermott is a Venture when he responds to his mental cry for help. In that same episode Thaddeus told Seargent Hatred "Hank'a friend Dermott that's my illegitmate son" .When he informs Dermott of the fact it is readily accepted and at the end of the episode he calls Dr. Venture "dad" shocking Thaddeus,Hank and Dean. Brock Samson Dermott believes that he is Brock's son, unaware that he's actually the son of Thaddeus Venture, it seems that Brock is one of the few who know the truth about Dermott's parentage that doesn't have his memory erased. Episode Appearences *The Buddy System *Tears of a Sea Cow *Perchance to Dean *The Better Man *Everybody Comes to Hank's *Operation P.R.O.M. *From the Ladle to the Grave: The Story of Shallow Gravy *A Very Venture Halloween *What Color is your Cleansuit? *Momma's Boys Christmas Songs *Fan Club Christmas Album 2010 Gallery shot011424.jpg Screen shot 2010-12-03 at 8.01.00 PM.png Category:Characters Category:Voiced By Doc Hammer Category:Male Characters Category:Childeren Category:Venture Family